1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of germination activated Ganoderma lucidum spore powder for fetal protection. Specifically, the invention relates to a method for preventing fetal damage by the administration of germination activated Ganoderma lucidum spore powder to a pregnant mammal.
2. Background Information
Germination activated Ganoderma lucidum spore powder (GASP) is a brown powder, slightly soluble in water, and is useful for a wide variety of medicinal and health purposes. Means for production of GASP are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,002 B1, which is herein incorporated by reference. It is available commercially from Guangzhou Green Food Project Company of the College of Life Sciences, Zhongshan University and Green Power Health Products International Co. Ltd., Sweden and Hong Kong.
GASP has been used, or proposed for use, in immunological disorders, hepatis, AIDS, cancer, diabetes, preventing free radical oxidation, inhibiting hepatotoxic activity, and for treating cardiovascular diseases, bacterial or viral infections, inter alia. To date, however, there have been no reports on the effects of GASP during pregnancy or on the developing fetus.